Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for selecting positions through a touch operation.
Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional method for selecting one of a plurality of items and specifying positions by moving a touch position. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203143 discusses a technique for setting an Auto Focus (AF) target position in an operation on a touch panel. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203143 discusses a technique for moving an AF target frame in the direction of a finger motion in a touch-move operation. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-92942 discusses a technique for locking the scroll direction in one direction or performing scrolling in two different directions. More specifically, when either touch-move amounts in the X-axis or the Y-axis directions satisfies a threshold value, the technique locks the scroll direction in the direction satisfying the threshold value. When both touch-move amounts satisfy the threshold value, the technique performs scrolling in the X-axis and the Y-axis directions by the amount of a touch position movement.
If a touch-move is performed in an oblique direction on a touch panel, it is difficult to maintain the touch-move direction at the timing of starting the touch-move. If the determination method based on threshold values discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-92942 is performed when performing an operation for selecting positions through the touch operation discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203143, the following phenomenon will result. More specifically, selective positions are limited to the X-axis or the Y-axis direction. Alternatively, if the movement direction curves toward the touch position, selective positions accordingly curve, and can possibly obliquely shift upward or downward from the direction initially intended by a user.